greek_institute_for_advanced_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Greek Institute for Advanced Magic Roleplay Wiki:Character Policy
As stated in the name, this is a role-play wiki, which means the users on the wiki create characters that can then be role-played on the various locations throughout the wiki. As with everything else, there are some rules to these characters. Race There are a few different species/races your character can be which I will go into detail below. Remember, you are only allowed one of these at level one, two at level two, three at level three and four at level four. There are way to earn more of these spots through staying around for a year or winning contests. However, you can only have one of '''each' type of species.'' #'Werewolves:' A werewolf is human most of the time, however on the night of the full moon they turn into a fully-fledged wolf. GIAM does accept werewolf students under the condition they take Wolfsbane and they will be expelled if they bite anyone. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Vampires:' There are full-vampires, who can not perform magic like wizards can. These can be made, but they will not attend GIAM. Half-vampires, i.e. the offspring of a wizard and a vampire, can perform magic and GIAM will accept these students, so long as they don't bite anyone. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Half-Giants:' Half-Giants are the offsrping of giants and humans, and GIAM does accept these students with no other conditions. Note: Full giants are not allowed. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Goblins:' Goblins are another race of near-humans. As they can not perform magic, they are not allowed at GIAM. Half-Goblins are allowed at GIAM with the Headmaster's approval. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Veela:' Like vampires, there are full-veela and part-veela. Full-veela do not attend GIAM as they have their own type of magic. Part-veela are allowed to attend GIAM. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Ghosts:' As ghosts are in fact, dead, they will not attend GIAM. They can however haunt GIAM, each ghost is only allowed to haunt one particular location. Please see the list of Haunted Locations to make sure your's is not taken. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Banshees:' Banshees are not allowed at GIAM, and as there is no canonical evidence that they can mate with humans, there are no part-banshees. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Centaurs:' Centaurs are also not allowed at GIAM, however there is a herd of cenaturs that live in the forest if you wish to make one. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'House-Elves:' House-Elves do not attend GIAM but they can work in GIAM. House-Elves are counted as minor characters. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Merpeople:' Merpeople can not attend GIAM as they must live in the water all their life. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Hags:' Hags can not attend GIAM as they can not use a wand. Half-Hags are not allowed. Please see the HP Article for more information. NOTE: Ghosts, Full-Vampires and Full-Veela are difficult to make work, but it can be done. House-Elves, Banshees, Centaurs, Merpeople, Hags and No-Majs are minor characters and as such do not count towards your count. Sorting All Characters must be sorted if they are older than age 5. No exceptions. Students go through Student Sorting, Adults and beings that can not attend GIAM go through Adult Sorting. Names The Character's name must have a first and last name, no exceptions. Proper Grammar for the langauge it's in must be followed. You are allowed to make one up, but it must make sense and not be random gibberish. Your character may not be related to one of the Harry Potter characters or have the same first and last name of one of JK's Characters. (ex. 'Harry Potter' is not allowed, but 'Harry Hall' or 'Jack Potter' are allowed). Abilities Your character's abilties must be reasonable for their age. For example a first year will never cast the Patronus charm. It is up to the Admin Team's discretion to determine what is reasonable. Other Abilties Animagi, Metamorphmagi and other such abilties are allowed, but they will count towards your seperate race count, and again, you are only allowed one of each. There must be canonical evidence for your ability. Category:Site administration Category:Policies